


Space Is Cold

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is cold, and in more than one sense.  Three members of the "Enterprise" crew learn this the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "cold" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Space is cold. You learn that in a shuttlepod with minimal life support and no engine. Phlox tells you the booze didn’t help.

Space is cold. You learn that when an accident leaves your chief engineer brain dead and your solution is to create a being for spare parts. You’d have ordered his death, killed him yourself, if he hadn’t “volunteered” to die.

Space is cold. They put you in a box, say sad goodbyes, launch you into the void and go on about their lives. Is that memory or premonition?

You float alone in your box. Space is cold.


End file.
